Daddies and Guns
by Katie Todd
Summary: Kate has a parent teacher confrence. Established Kibbs. R


Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Just a little something I thought up. Tell me what you think.

Pairing: Kibbs (established)

Rating: k

Daddies and Guns

By: Katie Todd

"Mrs. Gibbs" the tall red head teacher calls as she sticks her head out the door.

Kate raises a hand as she steps forward and into the elementary classroom. The loud colors on the walls assault her as she looks around at the pictures hanging on them. The room is cozy with thick bean bags in the corner with a book shelf, a fake house; dress up center and kitchen, and a discovery center whose floors are covered in thick tasseled rugs. Plants sit in labeled cups on the window sill and colored pencils sit with crayons and markers on each desk.

The kindergarten teacher directs Kate to a chair in front of a big oak desk that she then sits behind. She takes a minute to organize the folders in front of her before she starts.

"I'm Miss Clarkson," she extends a chapped hand, excepting Kate's manicured one, "and you are Belle's mother correct?"

"Yes" Kate nods.

"Belle is a wonderful little girl," Miss Clarkson starts and then nibbles on her lip as if searching for what to say next.

"Thank you" Belle's mother says simply, her warm voice emphasizing each word.

"She excels at her academics at levels way above the other students in her class. She is well behaved and quite a social light," the teacher says with a smile, "but I asked her to draw a picture of her family yesterday and the picture although excellent disturbed me somewhat."

Kate blinks in confusion as the teacher clicks open a drawer and hands Kate a taught piece of paper. The brunette looks down at the paper in her hands and her confusion is immediately evident. The thick piece of paper shows a tiny pink dress wearing depiction of Belle holding hands with her brunette mother and tall muscular father. Her favorite animal 'Soppie' a stuffed bunny is evident in the picture at the girl's feet. Kate is quiet impressed. The people in the picture actually have proportion. Gibbs is taller than she is and Belle is shorter than them both, it usually takes a child along time to develop a sense of proportion when drawing. When children draw their parents they usually draw them so that they are the same height or they make it so the parent they see more often is taller.

I don't understand" Kate states, her puzzled eyes still dissecting the picture, "it's just a picture of us."

The teacher's sharp green eyes look startled and she snaps at the brunette.

"You see nothing wrong with that picture," Kate nods no as she studies it, tracing the bright colors with dark eyes.

"It's very good and quiet accurate" Kate defends not understanding the teacher's alarm.

"And that Mrs. Gibbs is what worries me. Your husband usually carries a gun?" The teacher points a strict finger at the picture and continues without giving her a chance to answer, "I asked Belle if this was the case she said yes," the teacher emphasizes the word, "then I asked why her daddy carried a gun and she said he carried it to keep her safe, Mrs. Gibbs" she practically spits the word, "and you see nothing wrong with the fact that your daughter thinks it's perfectly ok for her Dad to carry a gun. These pictures," the teacher snatched the paper, "are usually seen in situations where the child is abused or the parents have previously been in prison. Mrs.-"

Kate's eyes bore holes steadily through the woman in front of her as she pushes her seat back, "how dare you accuse us of either of those things," she all but yells, "when you were interrogating my daughter did you think to ask her what her father did for a living?" Kate hurries on without letting the other woman answer, "I'll take this misunderstanding as your answer. Her father," she thrust a manicured nail at Gibbs's depiction on the page, "is an NCIS special agent; he puts criminals in jail to make the world a better place, to keep children safe. Of course my daughter drew her father with a gun. He always wears it on his belt when he picks her up _after _work," the word was strictly emphasized, "I'm sure he's told her that he carries the gun to keep her safe. Because he does. When," Kate took a shuttering breath, "you have terriost after you that are perfectly willing to barbecue your daughter or turn her into a real life voodoo doll, you carry your weapon. End of story."

Kate sat back down, took the picture from the teacher and studied it, "she is an excellent artist. May I keep this?" Kate asks, her eyebrows raise.

Belle's teacher took a long moment to answer her as she was still trying to understand the outburst. She stood, formally offered her hand and faked a smile.

"Sorry for the confusion, have a nice day."

Kate ignored the hand and left the teacher sank into her chair.

What a day!

A/N: Well…


End file.
